Warriors: Echoes of the Past Book 1
by IceDragonQueen22
Summary: When the memories of even Firestar have faded, the clans of old fall. From the dust four new clans arise. Crystalclan, Hollowclan, Lightclan, and Mudclan keep the warrior code alive and strong. But Starclan knows not all is safe, and send down an eerie prophecy- "From dust and stars, a new threat will emerge, to tear the land apart, and blood alone will stop the fighting."
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Crystalclan

Leader:

Mudstar- Dark brown tom, with lighter paws, nack, face, tail, and belly.

Apprentice- Flarepaw

Deputy:

Whitestorm- White tom with blues and a light gray back

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Medicine Cat:

Softpool- Black she-cat with white underbelly and ginger back legs

Warriors:

Shadowstorm- Black tom with a white neck, and light tabby stripes.

Apprentice- Bloodpaw

Snowdeath- White tom with black paws, muzzle and tail and ear tips.

Slatenose- Brown tom with grey paws and face.

Snakefang- Sand colored tim with unusually long fangs

Swanfeather- White she-cat with black around her eyes

Dreamcloud- Pale tabby she cat with lighter underbelly and paws

Sugarpelt- white she cat with pitch black paws

Rustspot- Russet tom with odd black and white speckled markings

Apprentice- Roanpaw

Gingerstripe- Ginger tabby tom

Apprentices:

Bloodpaw- Russet she-cat with one black front paw, and one black hind paw.

Blackpaw- Black tom with silver markings across his legs and sides that resemble wings.

Roanpaw- Russet she-cat with white paws and orange stripes

Flarepaw- Ginger she cat with darker muzzle, tail and paws.

Queens:

Brighteyes- Orange she-cat with white paws. Mother of Orangekit (orange she-cat with white paws, and a darker marking around her lips) and Ratkit ( Brown tom with orange and white paws), adopted Muckkit ( Gray tom with lighter underbelly, darker paws, and a spotted pelt)

Elders: Mistfeather- White she-cat with black patches outlined in brown.

Lightclan

Leader:

Snowstar- White she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Black tom with white paws, ears, and tail tip.

Medicine Cat: 

Brown tabby she-cat, with bright green eyes.

Warriors:

Sunflower- Light Orange she-cat with lighter underbelly and paws

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Molenose- Brown tom with a scarred nose

Apprentice- Charredpaw

Quietcall- Black she-cat with a scarred neck.

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Dawnpool- Longfurred brown and black splotched she-cat.

Thrushfoot- Brown tom with scars over one eye, and a lighter tail.

Jasminefur- White she cat with yellow paws and tail tip. Claims to be from a far off clan.

Brackenstripe- Black tabby tom with white legs and underbelly.

Apprentice- brown she-cat with white underbelly

Patchtail- White tom with black splotches.

Blazetail- Black she-cat with orange ears and tail stripes.

Russetflare- russet she cat with white paws.

Flowermask- dark she cat with darker paws.

Apprentices:

Charredpaw- Brown tom with darker fur tips.

Nightpaw- Black tom with white around his eyes.

Goldenpaw- Pale she-cat with golden back and tail.

Webpaw- A Rogue's kit. Grey with a haunting white face and white flecks.

Wishpaw- A Rogues's kit. Black with white splotches and a brown tail tip.

Weaselpaw- Brown she cat with a white muzzle and paw tips

Queens:

Morningdew- pale she-cat with darker flecks. Mother to Sweetkit ( Pale she-cat with lighter flecks.)

Elders:

Iceflare- Light brown she cat, with white paws and underbelly. Blue and brown eyes.

Redmist- russet tom with white muzzle and paws.

Hollowclan

Leader: 

Skullstar- Pale tom with dark eyes spots.

Apprentice- Lightpaw

Deputy: 

Firestorm- Ginger tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Iceblaze- blue grey tom with dark back and lighter paws.

Warriors: 

Sandblaze-Pale tabby tom

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Blazepelt- Light brown tom with black back and neck.

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Nightmask- Dark grey tom with lighter paws

Apprentice- Burrpaw

Dustcloud- Pale she cat with darker face, paws, ear and tail

Russetpelt- Russet tabby tom

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Nettlestripe- Brown tom with lighter underbelly and legs

Braveheart- Brown tabby tom

Tigershadow- Black tabby tom

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Midnightfur- Black she-cat

Ashwhisker- Blue grey tom with darker splotches.

Fawnspot- brown she-cat with a white underbelly.

Apprentices:

Burrpaw- Light brown tom

Lilypaw- pale she cat with darker flecks

Stonepaw- Grey brown tim with yellow eyes

Lightpaw- Pale tabby she-cat

Shadowpaw- Black tabby tom

Stormpaw- Black tabby she-cat

Queens:

Honeystripe- pale tabby she-cat. Mother to Palekit (Pale she cat with darker paws) and Sandkit (Pale tom with darker legs and underbelly)

Wheatshade- pale she cat with darker lets, tail, and face.

Dapplespot- Brown she-cat with dappled pelt. Mother to Firekit (Brown tom with black back and neck), Sweetkit (Brown she cat with dappled back), and Thrushkit (Brown tom with Dappled pelt and light underbelly)

Snowynight- Black she cat with white spots

Silvermoon- Grey she cat, with darker tail and neck.

Elders:

Mudfur- Brown tom with short tail. Nearly blind.

Mudclan

Leader:

Rapidstar- Dark blue grey she cat with a spotted pelt.

Deputy:

Appleleaf- golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Claystripe- grey tom with orange tabby stripes

Warriors:

Citrusleaf- Black she cat with lighter splotches

Apprentice- Ashpaw

Leafshadow- Black she-cat with brown underbelly

Sunglare- Golden tabby she-cat

Vixenpelt- Fox colored she cat

Flamestreak- Thick furred orange she cat.

Quickleap- brown tabby tom

Ferncatcher- Brown tom with darker flecks and lighter underbelly

Thunderstrike- golden tom with a spotted pelt

Greystone- Grey tom

Gingertail- Ginger tom with bright patches.

Apprentices:

Foxpaw- Brown she-cat with darker back. Warrior mentor recently banished from clan.

Ashpaw- Grey tom with darker legs.

Queens:

Spottedsilk- white she cat with brown splotches.

Elders:

Leopardspot- pale spotted tom with lighter paws


	2. Prologue

Dark clouds filled the sky, rain falling onto the lands below. The moon, only as big as a kits claw that night, was completely obscured by the clouds.

Far below, in a rocky forest, the angry screeches of cats rung out. The night echoed with the sounds of fighting cats as a black tom, with silver specks in his fur, gleaming like stars, fought for his right to power. He fought fiercely against a dark brown tom, the lighter patches on his paws, neck, tail, and face darkened with blood, both his own, and his attackers.

"The clan is mine, Mudstar," the black tom hisses, ears plastered to his skull, and lips drawn back in fury. "You should have listened to me! The clan will prosper under my care!"

Mudstar, the brown tom spat at his foe. "The clan will die if left to you!" With a yowl, he lept for the tom, narrowly missing his throat.

The tom leapt backwards, with a hiss of surprise. Never did he expect his leader to put up such a fight. The fur on his shoulders spiked up, despite the heavy rain that was keeping the rest of the clan at bay. As lightning arced through the sky, the dark tom was suddenly glad he decided to ambush his leader alone, and take what was his. He was broken from his thoughts, as Mudstar lept again, catching hold of the toms shoulder, and biting down with as much force as he could muster. The tom tried to twist around to dislodge Mudstar, hissing and spitting. He felt the leaders claws ripping down his flank, and the warm trickle of blood through his fur.

"The code is broken," the tom yowled, savagely attempting to claw Mudstar in return. "It protects and encourages weakness! It needs to be changed!" Finally breaking away from Mudstar, he bolted back to camp, yowling over his shoulder, "The clan will agree! Then I shall be the one to fix the code!"

Thrown off by the toms sudden departure, Mudstar hesitated only a heartbeat before giving chase. The two streaked through the forest, both knowing that whoever got to the camp first would be the one to decide the battle's favor.

Mudstar quickly outpaced the darker tom, and dashed through the rock tunnel, yowling a warning to his clan mates. The tom skidded to a halt behind him, hissing in frustration, but not yet giving up. He gave a yowl of his own, one of defiance, bringing the cats of Crystalclan out of their slumbers and into the camp clearing even quicker.

"Cat's of Crystalclan," Mudstar began loudly, without bothering to leap to his normal speaking place. "One of your clan mates has turned against us, Bl-"

The dark tom cut him off, jumping onto the crystal spire, and calling to his clanmates, "Crystalclan! The warrior code is broken!"

The cats below looked around in confusion. Traitor? Broken? What could they mean?

A dusty grey tom with darker markings appearing like wings along his sides spoke up. "Mudstar...what does he mean? Who's the traitor?"

"Blackpaw, my friend, I've trained alongside you for many moons. You should be the first to understand," the dark tom spoke now in a gentle, reassuring manner. "The code does nothing to help us, instead it hinders us. We go into unnecessary battles with the other clans, when we could easily have peace if we joined together."

As Blackpaw nodded uncertainly, Mudstar hissed.

"That is not true! The code help protect us, and to go against the code is to go against Starclan!" Mudstars tail lashed in anger, as he aggressively swung his head from side to side, watching his warriors contemplate what they've just heard.

From the center of the crowd, tabby ginger tom spoke up. "I agree with Mudstar!" His tail lashed. "And if you're going to go against Starclan, then you're no friend of mine, or the clans! Traitor!"

Several cats echoed his cries and the black tom raked his gaze across the clan, fur pricking uncomfortably.

Another white speckled, black tom stepped forward, head raised boldly. "I believe what my son is saying is true. The code must change!" He yowled the last words to the sky, in clear challenge of not only his leader, but of starclan as well.

A white she-cat with black paws, snarled in reply, "Moontail, you are wrong. You and your son are nothing but traitors to the clan!"

Mudstar, seeing now how few of the clan agreed with with the two other toms, raised his tail for silence, then leapt onto the crystal spire,forcing the traitorous tom to leap down, spitting angrily. Mudstar looked down on the two with cold eyes, as he spoke, "As traitors to the clan, the warrior code, and our warrior ancestors, you are hereby banished from the clan!" As if to reinforce his command, thunder cracked across the sky, making the very trees tremble, and the clan cats to plaster themselves low. Mustar alone stood tall. "Starclan agrees with my judgment! Leave now!"

When neither cat moved, Mudstar gave a slight nod to his clan, who circled the toms, hissing and spitting at them.

Finally realising there was no hope for them to win any longer, they ran for the camps exit. The first tom sped through the rock tunnel, spitting curses as he went. Moontail, however, spun around and hissed at the clan. "We are not wrong! And in the end it will be us who prevails!" He bristled a moment longer, then turned to flee.

The white she-cat was faster, leaping onto the fathers back as he turned, her teeth clamping down firmly onto his scruff.

A sharp crack echoed through the camp, now eerily quiet, and Moontail slumped to the ground, his eyes slowly clouding over, losing focus on even his son.

The tom, having paused to wait for his father, bristled in alarm. His father was dead. He was alone. He ran from the clan as fast as his paws would take him, fleeing from his clan, and his fathers murder. As he ran the rain slowly died off, until the sky was clear again. Still he ran. He ran until his legs gave out, and he lay panting as his vision faded. Two voices rung in his ears before everything went black. He struggled to hang onto them.

"Hey, Deathcap, look here! Fresh meat." Definitely a she-cat, her voice heavy with mockery.

"Ridge, we don't eat other cats." A tom, sounding wary at both the newcomer, and his companion.

The black tom struggled to stay awake, but when he tried to struggle to his feet, his exhaustion caught up to him, and he knew no more


End file.
